The Skyline
by Runishie
Summary: Kagome is all set to have a worry free summer untill her mother invites an old family friend (inuyasha) to stay iver because his mother just died and then her best fiend Sango shows up pregnant and she's going to spend a week out on the lake with kouga bu
1. Default Chapter

The Sky Line  
  
*****  
  
I don't InuYasha and his gang and everyone knows that.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter one: The beginning  
  
More and more I feel myself getting lost to a sadden world . .. I have forgotten what truly being happy felt like with each passing day. I loss Myself along with my hope . .. An ache fills my once swollen and happy heart. It seems as if I'm standing but not as me . . in the dark. All in life I truly loved and longed for is dead or forgotten, and I'm watching those around me die along with my soul . .. In the dark. I'm searching for myself with in a black void. . . waiting .. . On my ticket out of this dark place.  
  
Soft white blankets and pillows shown through pink lace curtains Wrapped around a person's frame. A pillow has never been much to block out sound even though it does muffle out the soft ones.  
  
Eyebrows knitted together on a smooth tan surface and a small smile painted across pink slender lips exposing the perfectly shaped front teeth long flowing ebony locks spread out amongst the pure white, as a phone in the room rang.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" a boy about 12 years of age stood shaking his sister. "Your phone . ." but he was cut short when grey eyes opened and the pupil expand then it adjusted to fit the rising sun. " Oye Sota . .. . ," Kagome said rolling over she was just having the best dream and her annoying phone kept her from shutting out the rest of the day.  
  
Linkin park began to play as her clock went off. She stood up in her white cotton panties and shirt. She scratched her messy mop and yawned. She pulled on her jeans and pulled back her waist length hair and changed the station to chingy holidea Inn. She brushed her teeth while the phone rang again and she ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello? "  
  
"Oh Hi Sango"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
She hung her phone up and pulled on a peasant blouse that hung off her shoulders the red color fitting in nicely with her other colors of her skin. She tied the black tie at the top and smiled at herself in her full length mirror before leaving the contentment of her light yellow room.  
  
Kagome's mother fixed Kagome's hair on her shoulders and out of the pony tail and smiled "Ready to go?," kagome smiled happily. "Yes, mama . . . oh yeah um we have to pick up Sango again," Her mom nodded and they stepped out the door.  
  
People went about their daily lives not knowing that they were losing themselves. I sigh at how pitiful all this seems but I understand that one day too I wont remember all the hopes I had. I'll forget that there's another world besides my own. I feel not sorry for them because it was of their own faults they have forgotten, but I have not and I dream that someday I will escape the dark that engulfs us all.  
  
"Kagome dear," her mother said her eyes full of fear but her smile warm and inviting. Her sixteen year old daughter looked up with question shining in her eyes and her face holding a captivating smile. "Yes Momma," she said with her soft voice.  
  
"I'm picking up an old friend of the family today he'll be moving in the guest room across the hall," Her mother said stern but sweet. Kagome just sighed she didn't mind at all she just wanted to daydream about her sweet dream. " I just want you to know he is only a few years older then you and his mother passed away and he's coming visit until he get's on his feet," Kagome lifted her eyebrow at this.  
  
She shrugged again it was no problem for her. "What's his name momma?" she asked smiling much like a child would handing someone a flower. "Inuyasha," Her Mother couldn't help the tears that swelled to her eyes at the name seeing the sweet little boy she once knew in her heart. Kagome laughed lightly at the name and continued staring out the window.  
  
  
  
Kagome was greeted by Kouga with a swift kiss and a hug. She smiled at him and Kouga greeted Sango with a sweet hug but didn't want to ask the matter of her tears were. Kagome and Sango spent the day the same way they always had the only thing was this was the last few days of school before the summer vacation so they had turned in all their books and talked about how they wanted to spend their summer.  
  
"Kagome! Hi," She smiled as Hojo showed up at her and Sango's side and he kissed Sango on the cheek sweetly. "So you ladies going to go to the cabin party this summer," He asked showing a stunning smile and the girls giggled. Hojo owned the cabins around the Shikon lake and every year he'd invite kids to stay there free of charge for a week.  
  
"Of course," Sango said with a wink and Kagome frowned. "I dunno I haven't ask my mom yet," With that Kagome and Sango's ride showed up. "Bye hojo!" Both girls said before they closed the van door.  
  
Everyday is like some great big lie. Like I'm never truly living. I'm waiting on something that only my dreams can guide it to me but what it is I don't understand I'm lost forever in this dark place. The fake smile I show is fading away just like the real one did. I'm waiting in this darkness and for what I can only dream.  
  
Kagome threw her ID and booksack onto the stairs and Flew up them into her room. Mother poked from the kitchen with a questioning face But smiled when she caught sight of her daughters school things.   
  
Kagome threw her keys onto the bed ands stripped of her jeans. Her bad was o the wall next to the window and her computer was on a desk at the edge of it and she sat on the bed to play it. On the other wall was a door leading to her bathroom and her writing desk and other various pieces of furniture. She opened her closet and found her see through tight red shorts and her black Tanktop. She quickly threw them on and flew back down the stairs placing her hair in a messy bun.  
  
"How was your day!," Her mother called to her ask she herd her some down the stairs. "Wonderful momma," She said placing a kiss on her mother's forehead She felt a pair of eyes and turned to them.  
  
Her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. There he was the one in her dreams. His eyes were golden daggers that sank painfully into your soul. His face was finely shaped and had piercing white hair. He was well built and his tight white T-shirt clung to his built and chiseled chest. His scowl was one of boredom and his spikey hair framed his face quite nicely. When he had finally blinked again Kagome came floating back to earth.  
  
He lifted his eyebrows in a cute manner and roved her body with his eyes as she came in. She was dressed very interestingly and her loose strands of hair drizzled down her body perfectly. Her nice round plump breast bounced with each step. Her eyes were her only demon trait they were an interesting shade of grey.  
  
Kagome blushed as he stood showing off more of his features and she caught a glimpse of his firm ass before he fixed his khaki cargo jeans. And thus began their little game."Well I should've known you wouldn't remember me wench," Kagome crinkled her nose at his rough tone and the manner at which he spoke.  
  
"What did you just call me!," Kagome said in rage. "You herd me . . . WENCH," He said a playful smile appearing on his face. Kagome blushed and stomped her foot out of anger. Her mother wasn't liking the interaction between the two and looked up from her stew.  
  
"Kagome would you be so kind as to show Inu around the town tonight," A smile curved on Kagome's lips as she agreed. "Sure Momma," Inuyasha gulped at the way she said that and the smile that spread across her face.  
  
  
  
Sometimes people can be scarey. They are always looking for revenge for anything and humans were the worst at it. The world was lost to them in a darkness like the one I've been apart of for so long. All the magic had drained from the world and it had begun to loose it's true life force sending everyone into darkness.  
  
***   
  
I hope everyone understands the point I'm trying to get across I've already written chapter two. 


	2. living together

The Skyline  
  
Chapter two: Living together  
  
It had been one hell of a night and Inuyasha felt miserable after it all. He had been lost three times and had to sniff Kagome out. Had gotten mugged by some little girl and slipped on some dead fish.  
  
Something about her got him she seemed Familiar but yet awfully strange at the same time. He didn't understand what it was about her. She hated rock music which was a big minus in his book. She acted stuck up and was caught in a big mess of lies and false self. She was a challenge but he loved that.  
  
Kagome sat combing out her long raven locks and smiled. He was good too good she had never worked so hard in her life. He was cute in a strange way he needed a hair cut badly. She couldn't believe how impossibly annoying he was, and that awful music. She grunted as she brushed a knot from her hair.  
  
Sleep over took both of them as they contemplated about each other each having a small grin at ways to torture each other.   
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open at the music she was receiving through her ears. She moaned as the beat quickened not a song or band she's never herd before. "AK! Inuyasha!," She screamed rolling around in her bed trying to block the sound.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha played a low note before rising again with a high one his amp barred as high as it went and his ears plugged and hidden behind his black cap. He looked up and all the music stopped there stood Kagome in her panties and bra nothing else but a cotton robe that was open. "Dammit!," She said.  
  
Her eyes held a flame and shown a brilliant blue. Her hair a mess around her. She eyed the room and snorted as Inuyasha took the stuffing out his ears and placed his hat back. "For that I'm stealing your Clothes!," She barked going through the nearest Garbage bag pulling out the most expensive brands she could find. Inuyasha growled but before he could make a move she dashed out the room and slammed her own door.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red and sat against the door. He was only in his boxers and his body was nicely toned. He had a birthmark right above his heart that was shaped like an arrow head and a tattoo on his arm that read 'live and let die,'. How much of a badass was he. It was sickening.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow to her friends appearance. She had on leather cargo's that slid down her waist a good way with chains dangling from various pockets. The shirt she had was a red button up one with her white tanktop underneath and was that boxers.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said her eyes roving over the black outline of a dragon painted across the shirt. "That's Custom made, and where'd you steal the boxers?" Kagome sighed she had been getting that all day. Kagome shrugged and walked out to have lunch.  
  
She supposed she should've done something to his clothes but just making him think she would was torture enough, but her mouth hit the ground when she spotted the red motorcycle with a dog in white outlines painted across the front.  
  
"Who do you suppose is that for?," but Kagome was cut short when the gifted History teacher walked up. "Hello ladies hurrying to class I hope," Sango blushed and pushed Kagome along. Mr. Shiroshenshi wasn't her favorite teacher something about him freaked her out. Kagome was interested he resembled her house guest.  
  
Sota bit his lip as he looked at his recent pictures. He was going to be a photographer one day and this new comer was very interesting indeed. He left the cap off the tooth paste, played interesting music, left the toilet seat up and had survived the wrath of Kagome it was all a mystery but he was enjoying the pictures he got.  
  
Inuyasha sat shirtless chewing on a match his eyes glazed over and his ear phones buzzing. His black pants halfway tied as Mother vacuumed. He looked up and at that moment Kagome came bursting into the door.  
  
"Hi momma," Inuyasha watched her mouth as she pecked her mother's cheek. He closed his eyes but was brought back by her yanking the head phones from his ears. "Hi Inuyasha!," She said roughly in her high pitched voice. Inu growled lightly. "What do you want," He barked. But noticed the way she eyed his pants and a blush crept up her face.  
  
His eyes widened and he snatched up his pants and ran upstairs. Kagome turned twice as red and sota had snapped a picture of the whole thing. "Sota! Give me that you brat!," She said chasing him about.  
  
Sango was invited for the night tomorrow being the last day of school they figured it was no problem, but Inuyasha had made some friends of his own and Miroku was sitting across from Sango.  
  
It's odd how people act around each other hiding things they're too embarrassed and ashamed. They are ashamed of being themselves and that scares me. Once in my life I was being told to do one thing when my heart wanted another so I left. But not of the dark I'm still there a part of me wants to hold on to it because I've been there so long it feels like home but I know it isn't  
  
Dinner ended with Miroku ad Sango yelling at each other across the table. Inuyasha sat quietly while they bickered. Kagome chewed her food dinner and a show.  
  
It was around one in the morning and Sango and Kagome couldn't seem to sleep so they decided to bother the boys. But when they placed their ears on the door to see if they were awake they herd a deep strong beautiful voice and the strum of a guitar.  
  
Looking round through this darkness  
  
all that's left is lies and deceit. Why can't   
  
we all be perfect instead of this life of discreet.  
  
Looking round through this darkness  
  
I've died long ago and no matter how I try to fight it  
  
In an deeper I go. Clawing to find the light  
  
I'm lost and I have nothing to suffice and I say.  
  
Who are you what have you done to me. Who are you where  
  
are you from why must you hide from me. Hide the truth from me  
  
That I've died long ago and nobody cares anymore for the   
  
self that lives within are we all lost to a shell of empty hope  
  
Dreams seem nothing more then a normal part of life  
  
Miroku applauded "very Good Inuyasha I think you should finish it. "Come in Ladies," Inuyasha's rough voice called and the girls walked in seeing a hat over his head. They walked in and he pulled the covers to hide his chest from view and Miroku stood up to greet them tapping Sango on the ass and she only giggled.  
  
The room was packed with stuff it was either the bed with Inuyasha or the futon with Miroku. Sango choose Miroku s that stuck her with Inuyasha and the bed wasn't very big their knees connected.  
  
Kagome blushed but Inuyasha seemed un wavered. "How about a game of truth or dare," Sango said after a cold Silence.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing "I'm in!" Kagome and Miroku said at the same time with eager looks on their faces. 'Oh great' Sango thought mentally before diving under Miroku's pillow.  
  
Kagome: "You Copy cat!"  
  
Miroku: "You little mimic!"  
  
"Me a Mimic It's always you!"  
  
"Ugh! Your such a brat!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Could we just play the game,"  
  
Kagome & Miroku: "Stay out of this,"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at how the two looked both having the same look on their faces the evil gleam in their eyes. They each were saying the other was it was like they were soul mates or something. The fighting stopped do to Sango hitting Miroku with his pillow quite hard.  
  
"Okay, you first Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango said and Kagome blushed. "Truth," She said hearing Inuyasha mutter something like 'wimp,' under his breath receiving a wind blowing elbow form Kagome.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Mr. Shiroshenshi?" Sango asked evilly. Kagome gulped okay so she had looked at him a little more then a teacher but with his great butt amber eyes cool tattoos, silver hair and oh wait a minute. She turned over to look at Inuyasha who looked remarkably like her teacher and held a hint of surprise in those glassy eyes.  
  
"So what if I do," She said crossing her arms a blush staining her cheeks and Miroku and Sango rolling over in laughter. Rule was you couldn't do someone who did you that left her with one of the boys. Feeling mad at Miroku for laughing she choose him. "Miroku, Truth or dare!" Miroku stopped laughing and smirked. "Dare,"  
  
Kagome's smile grew a little bigger. "I dare you too tell Sango your true feelings for her," Miroku grew a blush and shook his head he wasn't ready to tell her. "Consequences," he said without hesitation. "Okay I dare you to strip down to your boxers or to kiss Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. Well two half naked boys wasn't going to be that bad and she was surprised to see Miroku was just as built as Inu with navy blue Joe Boxers that clung nicely to him.  
  
Miroku looked around the room and looking at the bored Inu picked him "Okay Inuyasha, truth or dare," Inuyasha blinked a few times in astonishment he was never really apart of these type of games. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to grope Kagome," Kagome's face bloomed into various shades of red out of anger and embarrassment. "I'll never sink so low as to do such a thing,"  
  
Inuyasha said in a deadly tone and Kagome mentally sighed. "Okay then you either have to undress her of her Pajamas or sit her in your lap," Inuyasha looked to the side swiftly. As if contemplating whether or not he should undress her or sit her in his lap. With in a blink of an eye Kagome was in a warm sweet smelling Cacoon.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the other girl a faint pink blush streaked her face and she smelt funny but yet Familiar he knew that scent. "Sango . . . .," She looked up and smiled fake. "Truth or dare," Inuyasha spoke softly. "Truth," Sango said in a weak voice. "Are you in love with Miroku here," Sango nodded blushing "Y-yes," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as both Miroku and Kagome's eyes lit with joy.  
  
The door Creaked and Kagome was pushed onto the floor as her mother came in. "It's time for bed," She said a sweet smile on her face as she left the room. Kagome rolled her eyes and rubbed her bottom looking at Inuyasha, "Jerk!" Inuyasha looked at her with an unreadable expression his heacocked to the side but he didn't smile. "Come on Sango," Kagome ordered storming out of the room. Sango looked from Miroku to Inuyasha with a hidden sadness and fear. Now he knew what it was with Sango . . . . the way her and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
"Goodnight," She said softly bowing to the two gentlemen.  
  
People have to feel reassured that there's nothing wrong because there's something usually nagging at their chain. It's part of their darkness it's their Shield from the truth. They wont admit how they feel because they are scared that a part of their soul will die if that person doesn't return it. Scared and foolish.  
  
*****  
  
I wont make u wait to find out never mind you will have to wait to find out what's wrong with Sango . . . next chapter's called Rain on me 


	3. Rain on me

The Skyline  
  
Chapter Three: Rain on me  
  
It hurts so bad to feel lost. The dark engulfs you and smothers you until you can't remember your way out. Kind people except their fate of being lost and try to help others from becoming of the same fate. We all fight it, not many of us had made it out alive. Scarred and maimed we cling to our souls. Telling them to not let go that tomorrow will be a better day. Their minds can't comprehend the fact that they have already died leaving just a shell of empty hope. But they still cling to life through the wind and the rain  
  
It had been a wild party and it started pouring down raining around 11:30. Kagome was full of sweat her hair up in a messy bun a pink tanktop and red skirt with silver sandals clung to her small figure. Her mother worried with the rain. "Inuyasha I hope Kagome's okay," Inuyasha nodded and continued sewing his piece of clothing. " My brother stop by today?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's mother shook her head sadly. Inuyasha cut the thread with his nails.  
  
Inuyasha herd the annoying snap Sota's Camera. "Cut it out brat!" Inuyasha said getting up. He had on a black cap with a white t-shirt and some khaki cargo jeans with black symbols painted on the pockets. Sota ran for his life still having a bruise from his last time with pissing the older male off. Kagome's mother laughed. "Inuyasha dear he really does look up to you . . . . . I understand how you feel about the camera,"  
  
The brat Showed up behind his mother and smiled the camera in his hands. "Mommy did Kagome Take her umbrella?" Kagome's mother bit her lip. "Oh No, and I can't drive in this," Inuyasha gritted his teeth the old geezer couldn't drive and that only left him . . stuck in the car on the road with . . . Inuyasha growled. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at the woman who had taken him in and nodded.  
  
"I guess she'll just have to stay with one of her friends and she didn't bring . ." Inuyasha got up and folded his shirt. "I'll go get her Nan-kun," Nan smiled at the young man. "Your so nice Inuyasha, while your out we need some milk," Inuyasha blushed and the camera snapped. He had drank a whole gallon of milk in a day.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch as it lightening it was almost two. She either had to make a break for it or go home with some-one. She smiled as her mother's car pulled up and she grabbed her purse holding it over her head as she ran for the car the purse doing nothing too keep the rain from hitting her. She got in and buckled her seat belt then looked in the driver's seat to see . . "Inuyasha!" The young man rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Your always so dramatic .. . It shows you still hold on to something," Inuyasha said without emotion. Kagome's eyes grew wide what the hell was he talking about first he barely says anything and now he was saying stuff she didn't understand. "Whatever just hurry home I need to bathe," Inuyasha looked over at her as she pulled her hair from the bun wet pieces sticking to her face and neck. She smelt awful like smoke drinks and sweat of other people. She must like to switch dancing partners a lot. Inuyasha cleared his throat wanting to aggravate her for making him have to go pick her up. "Four guys Kagome, I had no Idea," He watched as an instant blush stained the girls cheeks. He couldn't help the soft grin that came to his face.  
  
"Humph! I have no Idea what your talking about you pervert! I only danced with Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, and . . . ." Her mouth hung open at realizing he knew it was only and exactly four guys she was stupefied. "H-h-how did-did you know?" She asked shakily. Inuyasha growled he could smell not one but two demons on her and who was the last guy . .he turned wildly into a parking spot getting out to get the milk leaving Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
Now and then I wonder why I don't want to except my fate of being swallowed like so many others do, they say that ignorance is bliss. I cling to this light I have, with everything in my grasp and yet all I want is the darkness to engulf me. Smiling but crying all at the same time too a confusion of which side to fall into. Crying out but never herd , why is it we are never herd by the great spirit of freedom from our pain. The ones that live in the light can travel to Bliss . . . . a beautiful world.  
  
The car lurched and stopped Kagome sighed as her mother's old car usually did this in the rain luckily it was only a few blocks from her house. Inuyasha cursed at the car. Kagome was stilled freaked out with how he'd known about the four guys and hadn't talked to him since now didn't look like the perfect time to tell him the car wouldn't start again.  
  
At least the lightening had stopped but the rain was heavy. Inuyasha stopped cursing out the car and sighed. "I guess we'll walk," Kagome smiled as she didn't have to interrupt him for his trouble he grabbed the milk and stepped out into the rain and went around the car to wait on Kagome.   
  
Kagome couldn't see the rain was falling in her eyes luckily Inuyasha had his hat but she was left to straggle and keep up with him form behind. She didn't see the tree root and fell on the pavement scratching her arms and knees. Inuyasha herd her fall and instantly felt guilty.  
  
He ran up to her tugging her up more roughly then intended and looked at her crying face. He sighed at what trouble women were. She was bleeding too. He looked around and he saw the light of the bus stop booth and he held her in his arms as he ran. Kagome stopped crying to look up at him it was as if she were in a dream even through the rain he seemed to shine she was broken from her dream world as she was places on a bench.  
  
"Stupid girl can't watch where your going!" Instantly kagome felt the same irritation as of before "Humph! Your were walking too fast and the rain was falling in my eyes!" She screamed at him not noticing the way he was looking at her. His eyes skimmed over the tanktop a few more times then necessary the wet material sticking to her erect nipples. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of him looking at her like he was but he was.  
  
She had a very deep cut on her knee the rest were just scrapes the one on her knee would leave a pretty scar. He sighed being happy he wore a cheep undershirt t-shirt and took it off tearing it into bandages. Kagome blushed at see-ing his naked flesh as a flashback of the other morning popped into her head.. "what?" She didn't have to finish as the wet Material was used to bandage and clean her wounds.  
  
Kagome looked at his figure now noticing an arrow head shape right above his heart on the right side she couldn't help it and reached out tracing it with her fingers only to hear him growl. "Sorry . . . ." She whispered and looked down seeing he was done. "Close your eyes,"  
  
he said roughly holding onto the rim of his hat.  
  
"Why?" she said in an aggravating tone. "You want to get home don't you close your fucking eyes!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in an aggravated sigh as she looked up at him with a stubborn expression. She looked into his tired yellow orbs then to her skinny toned frame. "Why .. Do I .. " but Inuyasha yet again silenced her as he took off his hat revealing two little dog ears atop his head and he placed his hat on her head. He bent down "get on I'll carry you," Kagome whimpered a little as she had been mean to him and he was being so nice to her and she had no idea he was a hanyou.  
  
"I didn't know," She said as her eyes watered she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted up and ran out into the rain getting them home in no time.  
  
People are quick to judge. They are so used to doing one thing that when something new comes along they get the same treatment because they brand them as someone and the same as them. Devoured in darkness. Those who have light bare it with pride they aren't quick to judge and understand that the darkness can devour one. Chomp on everything that makes you living. Kill everything that is warm make you look at everyone with a frown everyone has something to hide and it's their weakness so you bat them out without a second thought.  
  
Sango showed up bright and early Saturday morning her face streamed with tears "oh Kagome!" She said hugging the other half asleep girl. Inuyasha watched the scene as he was coming down for dinner and snap was herd but sota was no where to be found. "What's wrong sango?" Sango whipped her eyes and picked up her duffle bag. "Can I stay here?" Kagome nodded and grabbed sango's bag bringing it up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Sango stood infront of Inuyasha as he looked at her his eyes filled with concern. "It's going to be okay I promise," he said placing a hand on her shoulder but he was surprised when he was embraced by he small girl. "Oh Inuyasha I know you still hold onto your dreams," She sniffed crying into his shirt. Inuyasha hugged back he had to find Miroku and tell him poor Sango she still had light too and now she had to fight for two.   
  
Kagome cleared her throat and stared daggers at the two Sango looked up and blushed along with Inuyasha. "Sorry," Sango sniffed. "What happened?!" Kagome said looking at her best friend with wide eyes. "Oh Kagome I'm Pregnant!" Kagome's mouth fell open and she looked as if she was about to fall over. "A-and how did I not know till now? Who's the dad? How long have you known?" Sango broke into tears and sobbed incoherent words into Kagome's Chest.  
  
Kagome's Mother walked in her eyes just as wide as Kagome's "B-breakfast?" Inuyasha saw that Nina was just trying to get the girl to calm down. "Yes Nina that sounds great Hungry Sango I'm sure you know Nina makes some great Breakfast," Sango dried her tears and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha's eye seemed to twitch a lot over breakfast maybe it was because of the explaining of Sango's pregnancy or that he was just a little uncomfortable with having the whole pregnant woman in his house thing. Somehow he seemed to take it upon himself to take care of Sango even if it meant sacrificing himself. Maybe it's just a demon thing. Laughs. No it definately was his demon dog side acting in and his human compassion that kicked in. Well whatever it was it made him seem much unlike a jerk.  
  
The door bell rang and Kagome answered it with a big smile on her face. "Konichiwa!" She then blushed to high heaven when she noticed who it was. "Mr-Mr. Shiroshenshi? " She looked upon him in aw his tattoos exposed do to the black muscle shirt he was wearing . He had on a pair of blue jeans and black sun glasses his hair loose around him. "Hi kagome I'm here to Drop off Inuyasha's baby," kagome instantly lifted an eyebrow. "M-mom! My Teachers here and is dropping off Inuyasha's . . . baby," Inuyasha instantly cam running and stood looking at his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha," His brother said sternly. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said back quite as stern. An annoying snap made Kagome look for her brother but found it was Sango with the camera . "Wait till the kids from school get a load of this," Sota said taking his camera back from Sango. Kagome's eye twitched. "Oh Sesshomaru honey come in," Said the sickenly sweet voice of her mother. Inuyasha cringed and looked at his brother in disgust. "You brought Tetsiuga? " Sesshomaru stepped aside to show the back motorcycle with the great white dog painted on the front.  
  
'My baby!' Inuyasha said mentally as he walked past his brother. "Wait you two stand together. The boys grumbled as the older woman pushed the two together and The girls giggled as Sota took a picture of their unhappy faces. "Oh My you two look so much alike,"Nina's eyes watered as she looked at the two. "Look at me I'm going to cry," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome through his sun glasses giving the girl a chill.  
  
"Don't you look at her!" Inuyasha said under his breath growling for only the other demons ears. "Looks like your bitch kikyou Inuyasha," The elder spat back "pathetic to think she will love you, you pathetic half breed," Sesshomaru smiled as he was guided into the house by Nina and sota. Sango and Kagome ran up to the bike looking at it. "Oooooooo " was what escaped form their mouths. "Yeah my dad used to make them . . . ." Inuyasha stopped talking as he saw Sesshomaru's bike and on it was Brite. She only smiled still having her helmet on with the visor down she was dressed in leather.  
  
"Did you dad make these really!" sota said reaching out o touch a bike only to get his hand swatted away by Kagome. "Nah he designed them totosi made them," Inuyasha looked over at Kagome cocking his head to the side and he shook his head "NO WAY!" he said aloud then looked at brite. "Something wrong Inu darling?" She said with her smooth voice. He shook his head and noticed everyone staring at him.  
  
  
  
"Uh . . . I . . . . um. ." Inuyasha stuttered out at a loss for words. "It's okay brother we all know you're an air head," Sesshomaru said as he walked down the shrine steps. Inuyasha growled as he sat on his bike taking his helmet from Brite revealing her bright green eyes and Silvery green hair that was cut short just under her ears. "Good bye darlings" She said before they sped off.  
  
Inuyasha was still growling and jumped when Kagome touched his shoulder. "I didn't know you had a brother," She said softly and the look in her eyes struck him as kikyou all over again. "Well I don't have a brother as far as I'm concerned," He said looking away roughly. "You smudged it!" Inuyasha said chasing around sota.  
  
We are scared of real love . . we say the word but we don't really mean it half the time. Can we even grasp what it is .. is it what some call fate .. . Soul mates . . .. Love . . A four letter word ha! Yeah really funny! . . . it's a joke right, love isn't real no matter how we try to make it real . . . or maybe I have really surrendered to the darkness . . .maybe I too have died along with the rest of you is that why I don't believe.  
  
Kagome sat in the rain and let it wash over her body she believed that it was clensing her soul she felt at peace in the light summers rain. Sango had long since passed out on the couch eating potato chips and playing video games with sota. Inuyasha touched the glass as he watched her sitting there as the rain poured over her. He would give anything to be that at peace.  
  
Kagome could feel him and she looked up to see him and she smiled , "It takes everything away it's cleaning me of my pain," Kagome said as the rain lessened Inuyasha sat infront of her feeling the rain pour over him. "Wash all my pain away from me," He said closing his eyes and it truly felt wonderful he could feel a great burden lift of his shoulders.   
  
He opened his eyes to see her intense grey ones looking at him. "Your crying," She said as she touched his cheek. "It's the rain," He said swatting her hand away. Kagome nodded and smiled turning her head towards the sky in praise. She raised her hands to the sky. "Rain on me! Take all the pain and wash it away from me," Inuyasha opened his eye and also lifted his hands into the sky as they started laughing. "It's taking the hate from me," Kagome said putting her hands in her lap. "Everyone deserves a second chance and their's always good in everyone," Inuyasha blinked as he could swear Kagome was glowing." it's taking my emotional scars," Inuyasha said and Kagome lifted her hands and it thundered and she jumped into Inuyasha's lap. "Rain on me . ."  
  
*****  
  
Hope it's not too cheesy, Motorcycles! I know I need to stop watching Monster Garage! Damn that show and no I've never herd the song rain on me but everyone says I need to dammit! Leave me alone! Oh yeah review if you feel me next chapter's called No way 


End file.
